


Sunrise, in a diner

by Sevynlira



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, POV Dean Winchester, Pie, Poetry, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevynlira/pseuds/Sevynlira
Summary: Dean wakes from a nightmare and Cas comforts him by sticking close





	Sunrise, in a diner

Before the day unfolded  
Over those bright hills  
Your soft eyes have spilled blue dawn  
All down the cheap motel walls

 

And I complain  
Like always  
About the way that blue bright shine lands  
Against my sleeping face

 

But you aren't listening to the  
Scratching depth of my morning growl  
Instead you tip your head  
To hear the itching stomp of my pulse  
That says  
Please  
Stay  
I can't be alone today

 

And in the sticky booth  
You sit with both of your shoulders  
Touching the back of the seat  
As if the curling weight  
of your wings  
tugs your posture straight

Maybe they do

 

I could ask  
Or I could turn the nervous heat  
Of my attention down  
To the smeared remnants of my pie  
It's better this way

 

Because last night I had that dream  
The one that smothers  
All the precious light  
That I had gathered  


 

It was getting better

 

My hoard of happiness had  
Gently grown  
Tiny shooting stems of hope  


 

I should know better

 

Because the night always comes  
And another monster  
Snatches what tattered pieces  
I have left  
Sometimes with howling and claws  
And sometimes  
with whisky breath  


There is always another bed  
Another night  
Another loss  


 

And _somehow_ you know  
You _always_ know  
When to brush the hem  
Of that stupid coat  
Right along the hem of my jeans  


 

It's better than sex

 

The promise of your strength  
And you keep avoiding death  
Like me  
With me  


 

And maybe we aren't  
The dreamy soft focus kind of love  
But you won't  
Let my soul go  
And its enough 

 

So we sit here at sunrise  
With the tacky tic of rubber shoes  
And the dim rattling of coffee cups  


 

And maybe you don't need to breathe  
But you do it just for me  
To time my own pace  
And let the trembling terror crumble  
Beneath the press of your grace 

 

And I am no Romeo  
But you won't let my soul go  
And its enough


End file.
